Chaka
Chaka (チャカ) é um antagonista da Parte III: Stardust Crusaders. Ele é um fazendeiro egípcio que encontrou Anubis numa pilha de pedregulhos. Aparência/Personalidade Chaka é um fazendeiro jovem e calado, que não ousa olhar para seu pai de cabeça levantada. Ele não tinha permissão de fazer nada (ninguém o deixou tocar Anubis a princípio) e era chamado de inútil pela sua família, mas ele ainda se mantinha leal ao seu pai. Ele é descrito por Polnareff como um homem bom e honrável, enquanto os outros usuários de Stand costumam atacar por trás, Chaka prefere combater seus oponentes cara-a-cara, desafiando-os para uma luta justa. Não se sabe se a personalidade de Chaka foi o que originou essa decisão, ou se foi apenas a espada Anubis tendo confiança nas habilidades de seu usuário. Em relação a aparência ele é alto e tem pele marrom, com cabelos escuros e lábios carnudos. Ele só é visto usando uma túnica ferrada, que é apropriada para sua condição de fazendeiro pobre, e ele penteia seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Não se sabe a razão certa de ele não usar sapatos, uma das razões pode ser o fato de que ele é pobre demais para comprar um par, ou sei pai não o considerava merecedor deles. História Stardust Crusaders Chaka é um jovem fazendeiro que sempre sofreu bullying de sua própria família, que o considerava inútil. Quando eles encontraram a espada Anubis, Chaka foi o único capaz de desembainha-la. Após empunhar a espada, ele começa a ouvir uma vez vindo de dentro dela e esfaqueia seu pai por acidente. A espada começa a agir por si própria e mata outro dos companheiros de Chaka, e então possui Chaka fazendo que ele mate o último de seus acompanhantes. Ele vai procura Jean Pierre Polnareff e o desafia para um duelo, mas acaba sendo derrotado depois de uma luta severa. Mesmo quando Polnareff atira a lâmina de Silver Chariot através do pescoço de Chaka, o ferimento não o mata, apenas o imobiliza. Video Games JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken (Super Famicom) Diferente do mangá, onde Chaka enfrenta o grupo antes de Khan, no jogo, Chaka é enfrentado depois de enfrentar Khan. Aqui, Chaka é um vendedor que segura Anubis por acidente e então tenta matar o jogador. Depois de o derrotar, ele volta ao normal e funciona como um vendedor comum dali em diante. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future O papel de Chaka no Story Mode ainda é o mesmo do mangá. Depois de Dio roubar a Espada Anubis do depósito de um museu, Chaka a encontra e é possuído por Anubis. Anubis, que é grato por ter sido "resgatado da escuridão do depósito", força Chaka a atacar o grupo Joestar no Egito. Ele é derrotado por Polnareff na cronologia certa do jogo, e é o "único" usuário de Anubis que aparece na história principal (Khan e Anubis Polnareff não são enfrentados). Na sua própria história, Chaka mata um herói após o outro, se tornando cada vez mais corrompido com cada pessoa que ele mata. Eventualmente ele decide não se aliar a ninguém, e decide que Dio deveria ser sua próxima vítima. Depois de matar Vanilla Ice e Dio, Chaka vaga pelo deserto em busca de oponentes mais fortes, ele nunca mais foi visto depois de matar Dio, implicando que ele finalmente encontrou alguém mais forte que ele, ou que Anubis finalmente consumiu sua alma por completo. Curiosidades * Ele é um dos personagens especiais de Heritage for the Future que não possui uma forma infantil. Ao invés disso, ele e Black Polnareff viram a criança possuída por Anubis. * Dependendo se a censura do game está ligada ou não, a cor da lâmina de Chaka irá mudar. Se a censura estiver ligada, a lâmina estará pintada de marrom. Estranhamente, as lâminas de Khan e Black Polnareff não mudam. * Apesar da espada Anubis dizer a Chaka que ele agora é um "Mestre Espedachim" enquanto ele segura a espada, Polnareff descreve seus movimentos e sua posição como "amadoras" durante a luta. Galeria Chaka3.png|Lutando contra Polnareff. chaka.jpg|Chaka é derrotado. Chakabefore.png|Chaka antes de ser possuído. Chaka in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Anime 2015.jpg|Chaka desembainha a espada. Chaka anubis possession.png|Chaka e Anubis. Chaka faceshot anime.png|Seu rosto. Chaka Card.jpg|Chaka e a carta de Anubis. Chakadefeated.png|Chaka depois de ser derrotado. Categoria:Personagens da Parte III Categoria:Personagens Neutros Categoria:Vilões da Parte III Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Vivos